


His Man

by comeblaqtome



Category: One Piece
Genre: Established Relationship, Light Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex, Sanji/transman oc, Squirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-08 12:16:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18623128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comeblaqtome/pseuds/comeblaqtome
Summary: PWP, Sanji fucks his boyfriend.





	His Man

There’s nothing wrong with being a cumdumpster. Although the phrasing usually comes with the assumption that it’s not your own cum that you’re covered in. But he looks so pretty this way, hands pulled up above his head with his tie, a silken little thing with a maroon paisley print that plays off well with his blue eyes. His eyes that have gone glassy with lust, his eyes that lie above cheeks flushed pink with embarrassment. His cheeks that have been stained with the splatter of his own cum, little drops he’s thankful didn’t make it all the way to his eye.  
A man stands at his feet, licking his lips coyly, a mischievous look playing at the corners of his mouth. “So soon, love?” he’s teasing Sanji, though he knows how he gets at times like this, so excited he can’t help himself. And by the time his boyfriend’s lips meet the head of his flushed, aching cock, he’s already on edge.  
He wants to say something snarky, something sexy, grab his cock and wave it and brag that he’s still hard for him, but he can only pathetically tug his wrists against his tie in response. The keen that escapes from his throat is not his proudest moment. His cock peeking out the top of his black boxer briefs, pinned to his stomach by the waistband, twitches in a way that his lover finds so delicious. He sets a knee on the edge of the bed, reaches out to pull Sanji’s slacks farther down his hips, eager to expose the porcelain skin of those legs that he loves so much. Legs that are weapons in the most literal sense, hardened muscle rippling under the skin, scars punctuating pink here and there. His thighs, strong and proud, part for his lover like the Red Sea as his pants and belt clatter to the floorboards.  
Bruises in various stages of healing paint a rainbow in that tender area his partner loves to kiss and suck and nibble so much. The softness of the inner thighs that no amount of squats can take away. His hands rub so softly across the skin, maybe to admire his previous work, maybe in awe, maybe in anticipation, but his mind is floating, thoughts fuzzy with desire for his man, and he can’t settle on one motivation.  
Sanji’s breathless, speechless in a way that’s out of the norm for him. The words are swimming in his head and nothing clever comes together, “Come here,” wafts over his lips before the silence goes on too long.  
The eagerness his boyfriend’s been hiding gets the better of him, and he strips off his binder and boxers in a flurry. He straddles Sanji’s chest, “Tell me you want it” he commands, voice heavy with desire and need, barely restraining himself for the dirty talk, so ready to feel Sanji’s tongue in his core.  
His voice is direct all of a sudden, nearly matter of fact, “I want to eat your hot cunt like the chef’s special at a Michelin star restaurant”. His boyfriend’s laugh fills the room, a strong belly laugh that vibrates through Sanji’s ribs underneath, and he smiles despite himself.  
“Why are you laughing, my darling?” his resistant smile turns into a playful grin, he hears how absurd it sounds in retrospect.  
“Because you’re stupid and I love you,” he says through his laughter, and he leans down to kiss his man, smiling against his lips. He reaches up and releases his hands from their silk prison. Sanji wraps his arms around him then, rolls them over so he’s on top, and he kisses him, kisses him, kisses him, until he’s drunk off it, and kisses down his body to the lips lying in wait between his legs.  
He tastes him, sweet and salty like a thousand times before, and he lavishes in the hot wetness he dips his fingers into. A deep moan laces the air overhead, a gasp catches after it as Sanji sucks slowly on his boyfriend’s clit. His fingers stroke firmly against the front of his walls, “Deeper, please, oh, there, like that,” he calls, soft but with gravel in his voice, though Sanji already knows what to do for him.  
He’s writihng there, under Sanji’s touch and he feels that familiar throb down in the bottom of his stomach that he wants to chase so badly. He’s close, so close to the edge and wishes Sanji’s tongue would brush his clit just one more time to get him there, let him cum, but he’s already sitting up on his knees, wiping his mouth on the back of his arm.  
“Are you ready for me, sugar?” he positively purrs, and when he gets affirmation, he teases slowly between his man’s heavy vulva with the head of his cock. His boyfriend tries to push his hips toward him, desperate for the penetration, needy for anything to bring him closer to Sanji and closer to orgasm.  
“Do I have to beg? I said yes.”  
“Patience, doll, we’ll get there,” he finally decides to oblige and guides his cock slowly into him, eyelids half-falling in bliss, and a groan rumbles beneath him.  
Fuck, he feels so full. The sweet pressure inside him is incomparable to any other earthly pleasure. Sanji sinks into his cunt until he bottoms out, knowing that his cervix is sensitive, knowing that it drives him wild when he snaps his hips back and hits it again. It shoots through his body like a wave of electricity, ripples heat through his stomach.  
Sanji rolls his hips slow, hitting deep each time, his thumb placed gently over his clit, teasing with the lightest strokes. He just can’t take it, he wants more, he wants it faster, he wants it harder. He tries to press his hips into the touch, needs just a little more pressure from Sanji’s thumb to feel those waves pulse through him.  
He taps Sanji’s hip and he pulls out, wordlessly changing position, and his lover mounts him, sheaths him all the way inside his tight pussy. He rolls his hips, indulging in the delectable ache of his cock pressed as deep as it can possibly go inside him. Sanji cradles him in his lap, leaves tender love bites across the soft mounds of his chest.  
His pace is faster than what Sanji would grant him. He uses Sanji’s shoulders to brace himself as he chases his orgasm in earnest, sweet muttering of praise kissing across his skin, never reaching his ears for the timbre of his moaning. He’s losing rhythm, “Baby, baby, I’m-”.  
Sanji leans him back, shoulders pressed into the mattress, holding his hips up as his pretty boy wraps his legs around his waist, and he plows into him. “Fuck, fuck, NN!”, and all of his muscles tighten, his grip on the sheets deadly, the powerful throbbing of his cunt daring to milk his boyfriend’s cock again.  
He relaxes then, and Sanji grins, finding his stomach wet with more than his own cum now, and damn if it doesn’t push him over the edge. A couple more thrusts of his hips are all it takes until he’s pulling out, and paints a picture on the softness of his man’s tummy. The air is heavy and hot around them, and neither can get enough. They sink into the coolness of the sheets and the comfort of each other’s arms.


End file.
